Wonderland
by Diosa Alexia
Summary: Chakotay's day has finally come! Takes place anytime after Resolutions and before the seventh season. please r/r. . . be kind!


_Disclaimer: I don't claim to own anything Voyager or startrek for that matter, I'm just writing a story. The song "Your Body is a Wonderland" is written and sung by John Mayer and belongs to John Mayer. (awsome CD!)_

Feedback: You know I'm addicted...please review!

Summary: Yet another song fic...J/C of course! Might be a little dumb, but hey, I like it!

  


**Wonderland**

  


Chakotay was positvely giddy as he went down the turbolift to the bridge, PADD in hand. AS he reached his destination he practically danced down to his chair.

"Gooooood morning Captain," he said grinning ear to ear.

Kathryn new exactly why her first officer was so happy. She grinned herself remembering the previous dinner in her quarters.

"Chakotay, I've reached a decision," she whispered.  
"About what exactly?"  
"About. . .us."  
"Us?" He made sure not to let his hopes get to high.  
"Yes. I've given this countless nights of thought. I've had a fierce headache all day, but I finally came to a conclusion."  
His patience was wearing. "That conclusion would be what exactly?"  
She grinned. "Protocols were not designed for life in the delta quadrant with an irresistable first officer."  
He grinned as well, "I agree with that."  
"So," she continued, "tomorrow night, same place, same time, we have a 'no holds barred' dinner."  
Chakotay looked at her curiously, "A what?"  
She laughed, leaned close to him, and whispered in his ear. "It's an old expression that basically means, anything goes."  
"Tomorrow night it is," he whispered. Kathryn got the chills.

"Good morning Commander."

He took his seat next to her and stared straight ahead at the view screen, the smile not abandoning his face. Tom Paris took great notice at this and sent a message to Harry:

_I think I'll be collecting my replicator rations tonight._

There were only 2 hours left in the shift and both the Captain and Commander were figity. Chakotay noticed that she had checked the time 17 times in the last 15 minutes. He thought now would be a good time to hand her the PADD he brought with him. He was very grateful with Tom for sharing some of his 21st century music selections with him the previous day. With a straight face he passed Kathryn the PADD and went back to staring straight at the view screen.

She was curious. Space had been, well, boring as of late and therefore this PADD Chakotay had handed her couldn't be a report. . .

She was smiling again, Harry noticed. He didn't think the Captain had ever smiled so much. Maybe Tom was going to get his replicator rations unless Harry made another bet. . .

Kathryn stood up, PADD in hand, "Cha-Commander, you have the bridge."

He grinned up at her, "Aye Captain."

In her ready room she finally read the PADD:

_We got the afternoon  
One thing I've left to do  
Discover me  
Discovering you_

One mile to every inch of  
Your skin like porcelain  
One pair of candy lips and  
Your bubblegum tongue

And if you want love  
We'll make it  
Swimming a deep sea  
Of blankets  
Take all your big plans  
And break 'em  
This is bound to be a while

Your body Is a wonderland  
Your body is a wonder (I'll use my hands)  
Your body Is a wonderland

Something 'bout the way your hair falls in your face  
I love the shape you take when crawling towards the pillowcase  
You tell me where to go and  
Though I might leave to find it  
I'll never let your head hit the bed  
Without my hand behind it

you want love?  
We'll make it  
Swimming a deep sea  
Of blankets  
Take all your big plans  
And break 'em  
This is bound to be a while

Your body Is a wonderland  
Your body is a wonder (I'll use my hands)  
Your body Is a wonderland

Damn baby  
You frustrate me  
I know you're mine all mine all mine  
But you look so good it hurts sometimes

Your body Is a wonderland  
Your body is a wonder (I'll use my hands)  
Your body Is a wonderland  
Your body is a wonderland 

**Love-Your _angry warrior_**

She sighed and fell back on her couch.

At exactly 1900 hours Kathryn and Chakotay could be seen jubilantly heading toward the Captain's quarters.

  


Who won the rations?

Vorik did. B'Elanna questioned him about it a few days later. His response was, "After being knocked down by both the Captain and Commander I knew it was the logical conclusion."

~End~ 


End file.
